


They Come In Waves

by frolicking_ant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Shallura if you squint, Shipping, Shunk, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), honestly, i through in ships but didn't portray some, ill try to fix that, klance, sad ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicking_ant/pseuds/frolicking_ant
Summary: Having none to one hour of sleep a night is nothing new to Keith. God knows, he probably learned it from Shiro. But with Allura overworking them with plans on showing no mercy, Slav's strange percentage spurts increasing and an overtalkative paladin that is also who he happened to be majorly crushing on... things aren't that easy to handle.





	1. overworked

**Author's Note:**

> first story on ao3, hope y'all enjoy. if you want to find me, check out my tumblr: @frolicking-fourmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Keith fawning over Lance and Lance making Keith melt into an embarrassed muddle of cuteness.

His bayard flashes into a fiery sword that sliced through the gladiators with ease. Keith lowers his stance, ducking his head as another gladiator swings it's staff at an inhumane speed. He pushes himself back with a similar pace and kicks the bot down, digging the sword into it with a loud grunt before yanking it back out to swing behind him. His arms move quickly and his legs follow just as fast. The lump of Altean material behind him jumps back and flips itself in front of Keith. It brings it's staff out and knocks it into Keith's side.  
  
"Fuck!" He groans painfully but forces himself to move.  
  
Red eyes flash as they use the chance to knock Keith's sword out of his hand as he fumbles to evade the action. Keith kicks the bot down, the staff flinging across the room. Keith stumbles for his sword, ribs throbbing. He turns around and spots the bot raising it's hand. It's staff floats from across the room, attracting itself to the bot's hands like magnets. Keith runs up to it and slices it's arm off, following quickly with a stab to the bot's head. The bots disappear with light sparkles that evaporates into the air.  
  
"Simulation complete." A robotic voice says firmly, as Keith reverts his bayard and walks off to the sides.  
  
His black hair, curls around his face and plants itself across his cheeks and forehead. He plops down on the floor, grabbing a water pouch he prepared himself earlier. Taking a drink, the water runs down his throat soothingly. He slicks his sweaty hair back against his scalp, running his hand through various knots in the process.  
  
With a light hiss, the door opens and Lance steps in. The Cuban watches the sweat-slicked boy amusingly as he walks closer. The other seemingly unaware of his presence.  
  
"Come on dude. Time for a _shower_." Lance says, jokingly waving the air around his face.  
  
"LANCE!" Keith jumps up, startled. He removes his hand from his hair and leaves them by his side awkwardly.  
  
"Is hot? I know." Lance adds smugly, adjusting the collar of his jacket as he smirks.  
  
" _What_? No. Stop appearing out of nowhere." Keith retorts as he lowers his bayard, wiping the sweat from his face with his forearms.  
  
Lance frowns at his response before throwing on another smile, "Whatever mullet. You still stink." He crosses his arms.  
  
Keith snarls but not-so-subtly takes a whiff of himself, scrunching his nose in disgust. _Okay fine, I stink_. Lance seems to notice Keith's displeasure, attempting to comfort him.  
  
"I mean, you did just fight like 4 bots by yourself on level 7. It's no surprise you'd be sweating your ass off. Although I don't know why you're doing this at like 2am." Lance shrugs casually.  
  
"Shiro lets me train while he strengthens his bond with Black." Keith mumbles, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.  
  
"Hm... Alright then." Lance decides to not push further, grabbing Keith's arm and dragging him out of the training room.  
  
"W-What?" Keith rips his arm from Lance's grip as they walk down the hallway. A bubble of relief and disappointment tickles him at the loss of contact.  
  
Lance winces at the roughness in Keith's voice and clasps his hands together behind him, "Shower time?" Lance repeats, turning around to pass Keith a confused look.  
  
" _With_ you?" Keith whispers, his throat dry again. He could probably -most likely- use another water pouch.  
  
"I mean, I was taking you to your own room..." Lance drifts off, shuffling side to side awkwardly.  
  
Keith flushes in embarrassment as he mimics Lance's movements, "Right."  
  
"Who _wouldn't_ want a piece of me though. Amiright?" Lance winks playfully.  
  
Keith crosses his arms and snarls reflexively.  
  
"Okay okay. I get it. You don't want a piece of this." Lance drops to his knees before laying on the cold floor, dramatically fake-crying.  
  
"I-" Keith starts.  
  
The sound of someone else's' footsteps catches their attention. Living in a castle with only 7 people, well 8, for over a year had made it easy to memorise the sound of peoples' footsteps. Keith assumes that it's Pidge.  
  
It is.  
  
With hair sticking out in random places and glasses perched on the tip of their nose, Pidge appears. Their laptop under their armpit as they carry a stack of thin books with their small arms.  
  
"Pidge?" Lance questions worriedly as they drop their act and head towards the dazed paladin.  
  
Lance takes the books out of their hands and notices Pidge dozing off on the spot. Pidge grumbles some sort of code under her breath as her eyes slip close.  
  
"P-Pidge? Are you okay?"   
  
Keith takes a few steps forward from the anxiety in Lance's voice, to see his own teammate falling asleep with their laptop under their arm. Lance grabs the laptop and places it onto the stack of books in his arms, before grabbing one of Pidge's shoulders and shaking them lightly to wake them up. Keith takes the valuables from Lance, watching him pick up the heavy sleeper into his arms with sigh.  
  
"I'll go take them to bed. They probably overworked themself trying to find any clues for Matt and their dad," Lance states as his eyes soften, "You can just leave their stuff by your door, I'll come by later." Lance nods to the door just a few steps ahead.  
  
Keith nods, slightly sad that Lance was leaving.  
  
"And don't forget to take a shower too, mullet." The corner of Lance's lips tugs upwards with the name before he's turning the corner with a sleeping Pidge in his arms.  
  
With him gone, Keith places Pidge's stuff by his door and takes a shower as he was instructed.  
His mind wandering afterward as he plops himself into his bed, legs dangling off the side as he just sits there with a towel covering him as decency. Bright-red covers as neat as ever spread across the bed, seemingly untouched.  
  
Keith grunts as he falls back, creasing the sheets. He brushes his hair away from his eyes and stares at the same ceiling he'd been staring at every night. Then glances at the clock. Five hours until he has to wake up for morning training. He returns his gaze to the ceiling once more, then closes his eyes. Forcing himself to sleep as the darkness slowly envelops him.


	2. myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith getting some med meds and Lance being annoyingly adorable.

  
An hour passes, Keith lays there stock still. His eyes open as he stares at the ceiling angrily. He fell asleep and woke up, a naked and very uncomfortable mess. Then decided that he'd change into his usual black shirt and tights because it was better to be prepared. He rubs some sort of salve over the deepened mark by his rib to cool it, a bruise already formed. His shirt rests loosely against his skin. _Might as well go to the med bay._  
  
He stands up and grabs his boots, pulling it on and slamming his hand onto the scanner. The door whooshes open to Lance kneeling by his door. Brown, curly hair vulnerable to a good, _friendly_  rub. Keith flushes at the intruding thoughts that pass through his mind as Lance glances up at him.  
  
Blue eyes that were similar to the sea, cool tones washing over each other with small specks of silver that reminded him of stars. Screw defending the universe, he just had to defend this beautiful being in front of him. Lance narrows his eyes softly.   
  
"You miss me already?" Lance jokes.  
  
Keith rubs his nose as an attempt to cover his face, his hands sweating underneath the leather gloves.   
  
"Shut up," Keith grumbles.  
  
Lance tilts his head, standing up as he hugs Pidge's belongings to his chest. He's somewhat slouching.   
  
"You alright mullet?" Lance eyes Keith exaggeratedly, but the worry was clear.  
  
"Yes," Keith states firmly, crossing his arms with a small frown. He scrunches his face up at the fact that Lance could read him so easily.   
  
Lance frowns, "No need to get so defensive dude, I'm just worried about you."   
  
Keith flinches at his words but bites down the apology clawing at his throat. "How's Pidge?"   
  
"They're good, just overworked themselves. Anyways, It's been like an hour. Why aren't you sleeping already, mullet?" Lance quirks an eyebrow at him as he swiftly changes the topic.  
  
"Just going to the med bay," Keith responds, uncrossing his arms.  
  
"WHAT?" Lance looked about ready to drop Pidge's belongings without a second thought, "Are you hurt? Where?" Lance hugs the laptop with one arm and starts jabbing Keith's face and arms.   
  
Keith shuffles back, clenching and unclenching his fingers awkwardly before crossing his arms again. Lance pokes him on the side and he hisses, slapping his hand away. "Stop it." He says voice clipped.  
  
Lance offers an apologetic smile before backing off, re-adjusting Pidge's books and laptop.   
  
  
"Sor-"  
  
"Why are _you_ up so late?" Keith interrupts, fighting the guilt that burned through his body for cutting off Lance's apology.   
  
Lance's eyes look about ready to fall off his head, " _Jeez_ alright Keith," Keith frowns at his weary tone and stares at his own dirty boots, "Well, I can't sleep."   
  
Keith looks back up and lightly chuckles, in spite of his own situation.   
  
"Keeeeiittthhh," Lance whines and probes his side again, drawing another painful hiss from the other.   
  
"HEY!" Keith slaps his hand away, fighting back a smile as Lance pouts. His bottom lip pursed out in this uncharacteristic manner, which he managed to look cute as. _Of course. This is Lance. Why am I not surprised._ Keith rolls his eyes at his own thought.  
  
"Well, as the older brother of two young and very troublesome kids. I shall take responsibility in caring for you in sickness." Lance lifts his hand up as an oath, staring at the ceiling in fake-seriousness. He was obviously fighting back his own smile.  
  
"Who said I was sick?" Keith bit his lip as he refrained from adding anything else unnecessary.   
  
"Uhh," Lance cuts his train of thought, "Me?" Lance jabs Keith's side once more, "Plus I don't think you can even walk."   
  
Keith winces and grunts in reply. He could walk. But Lance doesn't need to know if he doesn't.   
  
"Also cause I don't feel like heading back to bed anytime soon," Lance adds briefly.   
  
"Alright." Keith starts for the med bay.  
  
He places a hand on his side to shield it from Lance's random prodding along the way.   
  
-

" _Gross_ , what is this?" Lance bursts Keith's personal bubble as he huffs softly against the cooling salve on his side.

"Just something I found in the first aid kit in my toilet." Keith rummages through the cupboards. His shirt was thrown on the side as Lance _apparently_ got annoyed from flipping it up and down to inspect the injury.  
  
"Looks like slime. But _hard_ slime. You get me?" Lance runs a finger around the salve, the act sending shivers down Keith's spine.  
  
"Stop," Keith reluctantly pushes his hand away, a headache forming.

"Does it feel good?" Lance asks, rubbing a bit of the salve between his fingers.

Keith bites back a string of profanity and replaces it with an irritated, "Yes _Lance_. It feels good."

Lance hums thoughtfully ignoring his obvious anger, before wiping the remaining salve on some sort of towel nearby slackly.   
  
"You're gross." Lance points out.

Keith finds the things he needs and grabs it, "How sweet," then he's back to searching for anything else that might help with a throbbing headache. The rest of the search is quiet and when Keith finds a box of small sheets that seem to be for headaches, he grabs them as well.

"I'm tired." Lance cries, sitting down in a chair and crossing his arms as he leans forward onto the table. He spares glimpses of Keith's toned back, lids heavy, as he rests his chin on his arms.

"Go sleep," Keith responds coolly, closing the cupboards one by one.

"Don't wanna." Lance turns his head, his eyes closing anyways.

"Why?" Keith closes the last door and turns around to an obviously tired Lance.

"I miss home." Lance muffles into his sleeved-elbow.

"Home?" Keith watches him, curiously as a part of him yearns to understand.

"I miss Mama, I miss being the best hermano ever. I miss Tio Mateo..." He trails off, words somewhat slurred.

Keith stays silent, observing him before placing his new stuff down on another table and walking over to Lance. 

"Hey," he says stiffly, "Don't fall asleep on me now because I don't wanna carry your sorry ass to bed." Keith continues.

But Lance is already out before he can protest any further.

  
  
  
  



	3. until

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situated around Lance and Keith as the others misunderstand their 'relationship'.

The next day, Keith and Lance both woke up to a startled Coran. The Altean jabbed at their faces, spouting stories about how they'd turn into a Vleska Slug if they kept hunching over the table.  
  
Lance groggily smirked, cracking his bones as he twists in his seat to stretch his back. Keith wakes up, a snarl automatically plastering itself onto his face. He attempts to move his hand and finds it trapped in Lance's tight grip. He rips his hand out and falls out of his chair from the large momentum that washed over him.  
  
Keith complains about a headache as Lance leans over the table smugly, "How's it going down there?" He jokes.  
  
Keith crankily sits up and knocks one of Lance's arms across the table, leaving him face down on the table.  
  
Lance lifts himself back up and walks around the table, "Hey! What the hell was that for?" He stares down at Keith, annoyed as well.  
  
Keith grunts in response and Lance kicks his shin lightly, "Whatever, get up. Allura's going to kill you, mullet." Lance crosses his arms.  
  
"Allura has already been waiting for one of your Earth hours? Those thingamabobs. You humans and your strange times." Coran pipes in.  
  
Instantaneously, Keith and Lance lock eye contact: "Fuck." They say before bursting out of the med bay. Keith turns back to grab his shirt before he's running straight into the training room.  
  
As they stop outside the door, Lance curses again and grabs Keith's red jacket, yanking him back.  
  
"What?" Keith snaps, foot tapping impatiently.   
  
"Stop tapping your foot, and we can't just both run in," Lance says, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Uh- Why not?" Keith crosses his arms but stops tapping his foot.  
  
"Look at us!" Lance sighs exasperatedly.  
  
Keith glances at himself and Lance. So? They looked like they just rushed out of bed. Isn't that expected? They're already an hour -and counting- late. He looks back at Lance, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Dios mío este chico." Lance fidgets on the spot before adding, "It looks like I just dicked you."  
  
Keith looks about ready to combust as his face colours itself bright red, "Oh."  
  
Lance rolls his eyes, blushing.  
  
"Wait. Since when do you top?" Keith asks, genuinely curious.  
    
Lance shrieks, "W-Wha, that isn't the point Keith!"  
  
Keith twiddles his fingers behind him as he goes over a plan.  
  
"You could head back first to do your face stuff?" He offers.  
  
"Hunk probably went to check my room already," Lance replies, anxiety catching up as he realizes that he's going to catch a lot of strange looks from everyone.  
  
"Then Shiro probably checked mine too," Keith grumbles.  
  
It's silent as time ticks by.  
  
Lance jumps in excitement, grabbing both of Keith's hands as he thinks of the best plan he probably ever thought of, "We could-" Lance is cut off as the door hisses open.  
  
The other three paladins and Allura stop as they notice Keith and Lance frozen. Both of them with unruly hair, Keith with his shirt insanely creased, Lance in his robe, and both their hands tangled in each others'.  
  
Pidge snickers lightly behind Shiro and Allura as Hunk slams a hand over their mouth, watching Lance with wide-eyes. Lance drops his hands and Keith slowly crosses his, face overheating.  
Shit shit shit shit shit. Keith is low key panicking.  
  
"Quiznak," Lance mumbles. (Not as low key.)  
  
"Keith. Lance." Allura acknowledges them sternly. Lance and Keith brush aside their embarrassment temporarily as they shrink into themselves from Allura's intense gaze. Shiro notices the tense situation and clears his throat.  
  
"We'll talk about where you guys were later. Let's head to breakfast first." Shiro shoots a peculiar look at Keith as he speaks.  
  
Keith nods slowly, staring at the floor as Lance salutes Shiro jokingly with a "Yes sir."  
  
Then they're off, Lance spares Keith another glance but Keith avoids looking at him at all costs. The Cuban frowns and turns around to a very confused Hunk and a very, very intrigued Pidge.

  
  
Lance's POV:

  
He walks towards his room, trudging in his robe quietly as Pidge shoots question after question at him. Some of which were fine and some of which made his heart race as inappropriate thoughts invaded his mind.  
  
"Pidge!" Lance shrieks as Pidge starts talking in detail about what could've happened. Except it didn't.  
  
"Did you hold hands yet?" They ask enthusiastically.  
  
Lance chokes on his saliva, coughing up air as his blush spreads down to his neck.  
  
"You did?" Pidge asks and Hunk eyes him, but stays silent.  
  
"W-what? No. Maybe. Okay, kind of." Lance stutters anxiously, his insides melting at the thought before he remembered the way Keith flung out of his chair, fear in his eyes.  
  
He hunches slightly, quieting down as Pidge continues to bug them about unexpectedly moving fast. Once they reach his room, he advises them to head to the kitchen cause he might take a while.  
    
Pidge heads off with a cheeky, "I'll spare you for now." But Hunk stays behind.  
  
Lance notices and straightens himself, smiling at his best friend.  
  
"Yes, Hunk? My most bestest of friends and bro-est of bros." Lance jokes playfully, shooting Hunk his signature finger guns.  
  
Hunk smiles, "Nothing, you just seemed off when Pidge spoke about Keith. You seem fine now."  
  
Lance winces at the memory and Hunk notices, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry my best buddy, ol' pal. You should be baking some cookies for your girlfriend," Lance teases, and Hunk groans as his own heart dances, giddily.   
  
"Right... Well I'll let you get ready, I'll save you a plate of food goo before Slav starts inspecting the machine and going insane about how 'the machine was the cause of my death in 11.2% of other realities.'" Hunk imitates Slav's accent which has Lance gripping his side in pure laughter.  
  
Through his burst of joy, he noticed Hunk eyeing him carefully. When they make eye contact, Hunk smiles and Lance hopes his doesn't look as forced.  
  
"I'll come and save you from Slav as soon as possible," Lance reassures Hunk, chuckling tightly under his breath before placing his hand on the scanner.  
  
The door opens and Lance waves at him before stepping into his room, the door shutting close behind him.  
  
He leans his back against the door, sliding down. A deep sigh leaves his lips as he rests his head in his hands. He sits like this for a few minutes, taking a few breaths in and out to calm his racing heart before heading to the toilet to start his morning routine.  
  
-  
  
"They're like old married couples." Pidge groans as Hunk laughs.  
  
"It's cute." Hunk adds, stirring the pink batter with a lingering smile.  
  
Pidge glances up from their laptop, squinching their nose at Hunk's lovestruck expression. "You guys are gross," Hunk smiles sheepishly but stays silent.  
  
They sit in silence; Pidge tapping the keys as she goes through code after code and Hunk continuing with his recipe for Shay.   
  



	4. he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxious beans, and Allura stressing everyone. Then Coran the best uncle ever, trying to soothe everyone.

 

Keith's POV:

 

He walks down the hallways to the kitchen, his pace agonizingly slow. His hands stuffed in his pockets as he worries about how the others will react to what they saw earlier on. When he finally reaches the kitchen, he listens to the sound of Pidge's tapping against the keys on their laptop, Shiro firmly repeating Slav's name and Hunk repeating "Help," through the doors. He brushes his worries aside and watches the door hiss open.   
  
He bites back a smile at the mess of a kitchen. Food goo is scattered all over the tables and chairs, except Pidge sitting in her usual seat with a strange egg-shield that surrounded her hair and part of the table. They scoop a spoonful of food goo and continue eating whilst typing away codes, seemingly oblivious to what was happening around them. He walks into the kitchen, spotting Shiro attempting and failing to pull Slav off his head.  
  
"Shiro you look quite stressed." Slav has a pair of his hands on Shiro's face as he inspects it.   
  
Shiro is obviously aggravated as he tries to push the strangely intelligent species off of him.  
  
Keith steps over the food goo and takes a seat next to Pidge, watching as Hunk continues to run around the kitchen. He seems to be searching for something.  
  
"Nope. Nope. Nope." Hunk lifts his head up and notices Keith sitting awkwardly by the table. "KEITH!" He shrieks.  
  
This seems to catch everyone in the room's attention, as Shiro stops fighting against Slav and silently crosses his arms. Slav clings himself onto Shiro's back as he rests his head on Shiro's. Even Pidge spares him a glance before continuing with what they were doing. _Nothing new?_  
  
  
"Keith," Shiro says, nodding at him.  
  
Keith nods back, gulping. As he waits for some sort of talk, a lecture. But all he gets is a soft smile. He eyes the others and they all seem to be masking similar expressions, apart from Slav who's jabbing the back of Shiro's ears curiously.   
  
"W-what?" Keith turns to Pidge who stuffed their mouth with goo, it didn't hide their smirk though.  
  
"I'm proud of you," Shiro says, a small smirk settling on his lip before it vanishes when Slav pulls his cheeks experimentally. Shiro turns around to scold Slav but the creature jumps off of him.  
  
The door hisses open as Keith narrows his eyes on Shiro once more. "For?"   
  
Shiro rubs his cheek as he winces, "For you two," He nods at Lance who smiles brightly from his entrance.   
  
Keith turns to Lance and watches him glow as he settles in his seat, Slav tangled on him like he was previously, on Shiro. Hunk places a food goo down in front of Lance and smiles awkwardly before glancing between Keith and Lance. But Lance ignores the obvious confusion and instead starts to eat.  
  
"Lance?" Hunk whispers, nudging the boy.  
  
He opens his mouth to respond but Slav suddenly jabs his fingers into his mouth. Lance rolls his eyes, used to it. Everyone watches in disgust, but no one looks away, wanting to hear what he had to say. Especially and mainly Keith. When Slav takes his fingers out and retreats his grip from Lance, Keith glares at him.   
  
A sheepish grin creeps onto Lance's lips. Keith's glare hardens and Lance finally concedes, "I just told them about our night..."   
  
Keith waits, feeling more information about to slip off out of Lance.  
  
"You know... us holding hands and stuff?"  
  
"Just spit it out!" Keith snaps, impatience already brewing from lack of sleep.   
  
"Okay! Just- Can we talk outside or something?" Lance lowers his voice. A useless attempt as the room was silent enough to hear Allura's mice squeaking in the vents.   
  
Keith scowls but pushes himself out of his chair, heading to the door. He doesn't notice the knowing smile coming from Shiro.   
  
Once outside, Lance practically melts into the floor, a blue puddle melting into the drains from stress.   
  
"Mierda, me volví loco." Lance mutters. (Fuck, I've gone insane."  
  
Keith's anger hinders itself briefly from Lance's unmistakably panicked state, "English?"   
  
Lance sighs, pushing himself off the floor as he watches Keith hopefully. Words on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Lance?" Keith asserts, his anger returning at full speed at being given no response.  
  
"Lance." Keith reiterates, holding back a grunt of annoyance.  
  
Lance's eyes seem to widen as he realizes he isn't talking.   
  
"Shit okay. I'm sorry. Fuck. I just-" Lance struggles as panic takes over.  
  
"What?" Keith falters for a moment as his heart flies to his throat."   
  
Lance bites down on his bottom lip, eyebrows knitting together as he tries to piece words together.  A rock seems to grow in his throat and he tries his best to talk through it.  
  
"I- I told the others something really stupid," Lance admits softly.  
  
Keith scoffs, "What's new?"   
  
He immediately regrets his response when Lance hunches over himself. A habit he noticed from the blue paladin when they were upset. Keith bites his own lip from saying anything else and stares at the ground.  
  
"Ha. Right." Lance mumbles, "When do I..."  Then Lance is breathing a bit too heavily to count as healthy.   
  
Keith spares him a glance and feels like he's somehow imposing on too many things at once. Lance's emotions being the first.  Lance's face bright red as he takes in big gulps of breath. He notices the bags under his eyes, dark blue. It messed up his flawless skin.  
  
"Lance?" He reaches out slowly, and Lance lowers his head as he clutches his shirt chokingly.  
  
Keith pokes Lance, his figure tensing further. Keith lowers himself, crouching as he glances up at the usually happy boy, with tears streaking down his face.   
  
Keith's eyes widen as he slips onto his ass, "Lance? LANCE." He pushes himself up instantly and cups Lance's face in his hands.   
  
Lance seems to snap out of whatever it was. His eyes widening in response to Keith's.   
  
"Are you okay?" Keith asks softly.  
  
Lance is taken aback by the softness coming from the usually hot-headed boy.  He opens his mouth to speak but the knot in his throat is still there so he nods.  
  
"Um, if you don't want to talk about what you said it's fine. Don't- Don't tell me." Keith mentions to him begrudgingly. 

Lance shakes his head, and Keith tilts his head in response.  
  
"I want to tell you," Lance croaks.  
  
"But you were crying!" Keith clenches his fist, angry at himself for causing all of Lance's stress.   
  
"Not your fault," Lance replies speedily, his throat untightening.   
  
"Yes, it is. I was being a dick when you told me something that was obviously not as stupid as you said it was." Keith counteracts, folding his arms as he taps his foot.  
  
Lance eyes his foot tiredly, and Keith notices. His foot halts to a stop as Lance starts to talk.  
  
"I told them about some really... personal stuff," Lance murmurs. running a hand through his hair. His eyes watching Keith's.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Lance quirks an eyebrow at Keith's answer.   
  
"I mean, do you want to tell me?" Keith fixes, reddening.  
  
"Yeah." Lance sighs.  
  
"You don't-"   
  
"I want too." Lance deadpans.   
  
When Keith uncrosses his arms uneasily, Lance takes that as a signal to continue.   
  
"I told them about how I feel," He draws in a breath, "I told them about how I like-"   
  
"Keith? Lance? Why aren't you eating?" Allura snaps at them from behind Lance, still bitter that they hadn't attended the mind-melding session this morning.   
  
Keith lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he watches Lance grimace at the timing.   
  
"We were just talking," Keith informs Allura, his eyes flicking back to Lance every few seconds.  
  
Lance takes in a breath and before Allura can question them, he says, "We're heading in now."   
  
Keith watches the boy's mouth set in a thin line, and his heart tugs painfully at the sight. Lance turns to the door and heads in as the door hisses open without another word. Keith lets out a low grunt but follows behind Allura wordlessly.  
  
When he plops back in his seat, he peeks at Lance who was acting like nothing was wrong. Laughing as Slav aggravated Shiro and Allura.

"Paladins, we shall have a mind-melding session after breakfast. I've seen that some of us haven't been as focused through out bonds, so today that's what we'll focus on." Allura states calmly.

Keith glances at Shiro instinctively with wide eyes. Shiro shrugs, but passes him a concerned frown. Then Keith turns to Lance, who continues to eat his food goo like what Allura said would have no effect on him.  
  


It didn't. The mind-melding session went by smoothly.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins have a mind-melding session and Allura overworks them to the point they just give up on her. Allura isn't a meanie pants I swear, she just stressed ma dudes.

  
"Paladins. you seem quite 'dehydrated' may I say." Coran chirps as Shiro drags Allura aside before she can move onto a 'deeper level' of mind-melding.   
  
Lance lays, legs flailed out as his headset is thrown to the side. Hunk sits beside him, releasing a deep sigh as he watches Shiro attempt to calm down Allura. Pidge is messing around with some gadget in their hand, mumbling to themselves with their back turned to the circle. Whilst Coran is handing out water pouches, recounting to them of his stories on Altea.  
  
"Allura. Please." Shiro groans and Keith turns back to them.  
  
They're standing farther in the room as they discuss over Coran's stories.   
  
"No Shiro. We must be prepared for when the Galra will attack. We can't sit around and waste precious time. Especially now." Allura retorts sternly.  
  
"Can't we wait? Put this all on hold. You need some rest and so do we." Shiro volunteers as he looks at her pleadingly.  
  
"The Galra do not wait. You can rest after." Allura argues, watching as Shiro stifles a complaint towards the stubborn princess.  
  
"Princess." Shiro's tone softened considerably, "The Paladins, we can't just keep doing this. We need time and we need to rest. You- We can't keep working on something that's getting nowhere. "   
  
Allura narrows her eyes skeptically, already catching on with his stutter, "Shiro, as the leader, you should be guiding them on the right path."  
  
Shiro sighs, "And I am, we all need a rest. We'll get nowhere at this rate, it's like placing a hamster on a hamster wheel."   
  
The Princess turns her head sharply towards the group. Keith averting her gaze quickly as he twiddles his fingers.  
  
"I don't understand what this hamster is, but you will oblige. You can all rest tomorrow." Allura answers sternly.   
  
When he glances back, Shiro is sighing in defeat as he waddles back to his spot next to Keith. They both put their mind-melding headsets back on, waiting for the others to do so as well. 

Hunk notices, taking a sip of his drink before placing his own on. Keith nudges Pidge on his right, and they spare him a glance before tucking their gadget away and fastening themselves up as well. Keith looks at Lance, frowning as he sits up slowly to repeat the same action as everyone else.   
  
Blue eyes catch onto purple ones before they flash momentarily and turn away.   
  
"Alright Paladins, continue from before and I will explain what to do as you get there," Coran says as Allura stands firmly by his side.   
  
As everyone concentrates on melding their minds together, Coran pulls Allura aside to talk to her about giving them some peace by themselves. The paladins caught on, thoughts running havoc as their bond severs. Allura notices and hushes Coran, her answer was the same as it was with Shiro.  
  
The others were harder to reach this time, Keith notes. Hunk and Pidge were alright as they pushed their worries aside and opened their thoughts. Codes flashed across Pidge's hologram and some recipes popped up on Hunk's.  
  
However there was Shiro, holding back from displaying his anger towards the princess which hindered him, his hologram glitched out various times during his efforts.  
  
Including Lance, who seemed to be having troubles in general. He was hunched over himself with his legs crossed, face contorted with distaste as his hologram glitches between his family on earth and the paladins. It seems to settle on the paladins. Except, he wasn't there.   
  
"Paladins, think about each other. Think about us and the Lions." Allura states confidently.   
  
Keith frowns and watches his own hologram, a photo of his shack on Earth. It wasn't anything special to others but to him, it was his home on their planet. Where he lived whilst finally found Shiro again after so long. To be able to meet with everyone: Hunk, Pidge, and Lance through the incident. Then Allura and Coran once they were millions of light years away from Earth.   
  
Keith feels a small smile tug on his lips when he notices everyone else's holograms switching to The Castle of Lions, The Paladins, Allura, and Coran.   
  
He smiles at Lance, who managed to compose himself. A hologram similar to everyone else's around him. Then Keith feels it. The happiness of everyone syncing up with his own.  
  
Pidge's distaste as they grunt about feeling too many emotions at once. Shiro smiling as his anger scatters. Hunk glad that their quest was complete, and Lance proud of himself.  
  
"Yes! Great job Paladins!" Allura squeals and the mice crawl down her arms to rest in her hands as she nuzzles them in excitement.  
  
The Paladins smile then the holograms glitch out one by one, accompanied by a flash of displeasure from everyone.   
  
Lance's flicked out first as his eyes widen in disbelief before drooping in disappointment. Keith's hologram flicks off from the sight as he holds back a frown. Hunk follows with a whine, which throws Pidge off as they mutter an, "Shit." Shiro sighs, too tired to correct Pidge and glitches his own out on purpose.   
  
"Paladins," Allura snaps, as the Paladins take off their headsets once more.  
  
"Princess-" Coran tries.  
  
"No Coran. We will try again." Allura reflects as the mice wriggle up from her hands and squeak on her shoulders.   
  
"Princess, we can't-" Shiro pleads.  
  
"There is no, we can't, Shiro. It is a requirement." Allura snaps.   
  
Keith snarls at the strange headset in his hands prepared to go again. But Lance stands up abruptly.  
  
"I'm going to have a nap." He claims bravely.   
  
"What?" Allura glares at him, Shiro facepalming himself.  
  
"I said, I'm going to have a nap." Lance raises his head and looks back at Allura, serene.  
  
"No. We-"   
  
"Yeah. Me too, buddy." Hunk stands up, placing the headset down gently as he smiles at Lance.  
  
Before Allura can complain, Keith stands up quickly. Knees buckling slightly from the fast movement. Everyone watches him.  
  
"Me too," Keith mutters, crossing his arms.  
  
"It's me three, mullet." Lance smiles at him, and Keith is glad he's showing some kind of emotion.  
  
"Me four." Pidge watches Allura, as they stand slowly to stretch their legs.   
  
Coran stands beside Allura anxiously as all eyes focus on Shiro.  
  
He stands up, "Me five. We all need some time out."   
  
Then he smiles warmly at everyone, as they reciprocate it gratefully. Allura scowls at the group, stepping out of the room with Coran following behind worriedly.   
  
"Make sure you all get a good rest, I'll go talk to Allura. I am sure she means no harm." Coran reassures everyone before bolting out the door to check on the princess.   
  
Everyone sighs in satisfaction before passing a knowing look with one another.   
  
"Napping time," Lance says playfully, skipping out of the room with Hunk and Pidge close behind.   
  
Shiro nudges Keith on the back, smirking, "Say something."   
  
Lance turns around and glances at Keith. So Keith randomly spews, "Have a good rest."  
  
Lance quirks an eyebrow in surprise but his forehead smooths out as he laughs loudly by the door, startling everyone.  
  
"Thanks, Keith, you too."   
  
Then the door closes with an embarrassed Keith and a rather smug Shiro.    
  
  
  
  



	6. me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets the rest they deserve. Except for the two lovebugs--- Keith mans up as well cause go Keith.

The paladins head off to their own rooms. Content with their rights to sleep. Keith walks to his room, head hung low with his black hair cascading over his face. He's hiding a wide smile as the image of Lance laughing because of him replays in his head. Heart thumping vigorously as his palms sweat.   
  
The giddy paladin arrives at his door, to see a note placed by the door. "Lance?" He mutters, crouching down as he picks up the note with a cutely drawn blue lion.   
  
He flips the note over and it reads, 'Hey mullet. Meet me at the kitchen in ten. Bring your blanket.'  
  
 Keith smiles, standing up to open the doors. He places the note on his bed as he grabs his blanket.   
  
"Should I bring my pillow?" Keith asks himself stupidly. "Whatever."  
  
He decides to grab his fluffy pillow and tuck it under his arm, starting his walk to the kitchen.

  
Lance's POV: 

Lance sits in his seat by the kitchen, eating some strange sandwiches that he secretly made. He fidgets as he takes another bite, wrapping the blanket around himself. Lance was planning to talk to Keith about what he was going to say earlier on. About how he- how he liked Keith.   
  
Lance groans embarrassedly, leg bouncing up and down. He buries his face in one hand, taking another bite from the sandwich in his other. Like a wave, Blue washes over him. Calming his nerves with soft purrs. Lance relaxes from the gesture and takes a deep breath in.   
  
'Thanks Gorgeous.' Blue purrs welcomingly in return.  
  
The door hisses open and Lance drops his hand, straightening to a rather confused Keith.   
  
"Hey," Keith's mouth set in a thin line as he walks robotically to the seat opposite of Lance.   
  
Lance stifles a laugh, "Don't need to be so tense dude. Have a sandwich." Lance pushes the plate with colourful stacks of sandwiches towarwds him.   
  
Keith eyes it cautiously, before picking one up and sniffing it. Lance smiles cheekily at how careful Keith was being. It was kinda cute. Keith pouts slightly and glances at Lance then takes a bite. His eyes widen as his cheeks puff up slightly.  
  
 "Did Hunk make it?" Keith's eyes sparkle.   
  
"Nope. You're looking at the chef himself." Lance replies smugly, directing  his signature finger guns at Keith.  
  
 Keith bites his sandwich, seemingly unaffected. But Lance noticed the glint of astonishment that flashed in Keith's eyes. Keith finishes off the sandwich in his hand.  
  
"You're a good cook." He mumbles, loud enough for Lance to hear.   
  
Lance can't help the heat that rushes to his face as he beams, "Thanks Keeeef."   
  
Lance watches in amusement as Keith's face contorts into confusion then embarrassment.   
  
"What the fuck," Keith eyes Lance as he wraps his own blanket around himself like a shield.   
  
Lance guffaws, stopping every few seconds to catch his breath as the image of Keith's face implants itself in his mind. Keith sighs and crosses his arms angrily, Lance stifles his laughs and notices the small smile that creeps onto Keith's lips.   
  
"What Keefy?" Lance squeaks, before bursting into loud laughs once more.   
  
"Stop." Keith commands.   
  
"What's wrong Keefy?" Lance smirks.   
  
"Lance." Keith's face lights up as his mouth fights between smiling and frowning. "Keefy-baby~" Lance coos. Keith commits and finally laughs.   
  
Lance also laughs, both of them wiping at the tears of joy and gripping their sides in happy agony.   
  
"You fucking idiot." Keith says nonchalantly.   
  
"What's new?" Lance replied, too quickly.   
  
Keith's laughter dies down from that comment. Shit. I shouldn't have said that. I let it slip.  
  
 "Lance?" Keith's using his soft voice again. Lance groans inwardly, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter.   
  
"Yes?" He responds firmly, wishing that Keith would say something stupid and let it drop.   
  
"You are an idiot," Ah there it is.   
  
Lance sighs, loosening the blanket as he moved it back down around his neck. He looks up and Keith is sitting straight in his chair as he mesmirsing eyes lock onto his.  
  
"For not realising how amazing you are." Keith continues as Lance looks at him with wide eyes. "You help us plan and form alliances with planets. You make me- I mean, all of us laugh. You're selfless. Making sure everyone else is okay... which is infuriating because you also manage to talk your way out of everything." Keith is mumbling to himself near the end, but Lance is listening to each and every word he says.  
  
 Then Lance hunches over himself, head in his hands. Going over what Keith just said as he tries to let it sink. But he can't. It's too- It seems to fake.   
  
"I'm not amazing. I'm..." Lance trails off as his thoughts fight.  
  
 Annoying. Bothersome. Unwanted. Loser. Douchebag. Idiot. Waste of Space.  
  
But Keith wouldn't lie to me... would he? Well we just got closer recently... Wait- are we even friends?   
  
Then his skin is itching. His eyes blurry as he struggled to breathe. Lance shakes the blanket off of him as he gradually starts heaving. Gasping for breath as he panics. Shit, get a grip. He grabs onto the table to ground himself as Blue fights against the raging thoughts to reach her broken cub. 

  
Keith's POV:   
  
He's watching Lance as he seems to let his words sink in. Then Lance is hunching again, and his blanket is on the floor. Fuck. Keith flings out of his chair as Lance slams his hands onto the table, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Lance? Fuck fuck fuck." Lance seems to calm down when Keith starts talking so he talks.   
  
"Lance. You're so amazing. You're one of the best pilots on the team. You could probably best me one day. Probably." Keith chuckles bitterly, "Anyways, you look good too and shit. You-you're beautiful." He glares at Lance's hands on the table as he clears his throat, "You're pretty funny too. You had all the girls running after you at the Garrison." Keith bites his lips before he reveals the fact that he was just like those girls.   
  
Lance is breathing normally again, wiping his face with his blanket as he hides his face within the endless blue sheet.   
  
"The guys too... Just saying," Lance mutters.   
  
"Lance?" Keith taps his head nervously, it being the only visible place.   
  
"Yes?" Came Lanced muffled response.  
  
 "Are you okay?" Keith twiddles his fingers.   
  
They meet silence.   
  
"Honestly, no." Lance lifts his head as he released a shaky breath, watching the empty seat in front of him.   
  
"Lance," Lance turns to Keith's voice, "Do you believe me?" Lance's face scrunches up before it slowly smooths out with a nod.   
  
"But I don't believe in what you said." Lance states, watching Keith's eyes darken.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because- It's always been like that. I'm not amazing, I was always the fighter pilot that only made it in because the top rank dropped out," He glances at Keith, "I was always the annoying one that tried his best to fit in. I was always the ugly one when compared to my beautiful sisters. I was always seen as a joke when I try to wring a laugh out of everyone. And for the girls -and guys-... None of them actually loved me." Lance says without any doubt in his voice.   
  
"How do you know for sure?" Keith argues.   
  
"I'm pretty sure they couldn't love me if they tried," Lance chuckles spitefully, "Why would do you love someone who doesn't love themselves."   
  
Keith stands there, fingers tightening in their death grip.  
  
 He frowns and responds softly with, "If you can't love yourself, then let me love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the Kudos and the comment from lance_is_beautiful! <3 
> 
> I apologise for hurting Lance. I love him I swear.


	7. that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a lil' happy ending as the others are happy that they're happy.

Lance watches Keith, stunned. Keith quickly recovers, waving his hand in front of his face as a gesture to ignore his statement. Keith's face as red as his lion, heart dropping to his stomach as he shuts his eyes tight with a forced smile. But when he opens his eyes and drops his waving hand, Lance is crying?  
  
"Lance! Fuck. I'm sorry. I won't- I'm sorry." Keith drops to his knees and grabs Lance's hands in his. Apologising over and over, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"K-Keith," Lance sobs and Keith tightens his hand around Lance's, eyes averted.  
  
"Yes? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know." Keith mumbles as his eyes sting with unshed tears.  
  
"Hey..." Lance says, squeezing Keith's hands as he fights the tears that threaten to leak.  
  
Keith squeezes his hands in response, silently awaiting rejection.  
  
"I-We need to talk about this morning..." Lance sniffs.  
  
Keith nods, eyes on the floor.  
  
"Look at me, mullet."  
  
 Lance's voice cracks on the nickname and Keith let's a few tears slip as he stubbornly shakes his head. He can hear Lance sigh before he feels Lance loosening his grip, reluctantly slipping his hands out. Keith flinches from the lack of touch to ground him, but warm hands cup his face. Lifting his head up gently.  
  
Keith closes his eyes as Lance frowns.  
  
"Hey. Look at me." Keith whimpers from Lance's kind tone.  
  
Keith shakes his head as he squeezes his eyes shut tighter to refrain tears from spilling anymore. Lance wipes his thumbs under Keith's eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  
"I- I like you," Keith reveals his eyes slowly, heart melting as Lance smiles through glassy eyes at him.  
  
"I like you too." Keith croaks, as Lance giggles to himself.  
  
"Can we talk now mullet?" Lance covers his face in the blankets, lips tugging upwards at Keith's direct response.  
  
Keith stands up and sits on the chair next to Lance, neglecting his red blanket thrown on the floor. Lance smiles and attempts to wrap Keith under his blanket.  
  
He pouts. "You're too far."  
  
Lance sniffs as he watches Keith's eyes light up mischievously.  
  
"Sit on my lap." Keith offers, voice croaky still as his stomach does somersaults and his throat dries out.  
  
Lance nods tensely. Standing up and slowly sitting down sideways on Keith's lap. They watch the empty seats in front of him as Keith wraps them in the blue blanket.  
  
Keith lifts his hand onto Lance's back as he cradled him closer, rubbing small circles onto the Cuban's back as Keith nuzzles himself further into his chest. Lance relaxes from the touch, tilting his own head onto Keith's shoulder as wraps an arm around the Korean's neck. Running a hand through the black hair.  
  
They sit like that in comfortable silence.  
  
"Lance."  
  
"Yes Keith?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
 Lance moved back, hand frozen in the endless black locks. "We just ate the sandwiches!" Lance exclaims, pointing exaggeratedly at the plate.  
  
Keith chuckles and Lance warms up to the sound.  
  
"Can you make more?" Keith quirks an eyebrow, a spike of competitiveness interlaced with his words.  
  
"I can make it better than you ever could," Lance argues childishly, crossing his arms as he nods to the kitchen workspace behind Keith.  
  
"Sure." Keith grins, setting Lance off as he hops off Keith and stomps to the table and begins making more sandwiches.  
  
"Just you watch me mullet." Lance opens the Altean version of a fridge and takes out strange ingredients.  
  
Keith doesn't comment on their appearance, this is space after all.  
  
"I am-" Keith refrains the 'idiot' that was about to leave his lips.   
  
Lance smiles at Keith, blue orbs twinkling knowingly before he returns back to the ingredients he laid out. Preparing more sandwiches for Keith.   
  
"Hey, Keith?" Lance washes his hands and turns back to wash these strange slimeballs.  
  
"Yes, Lance?" Keith replies confusedly.   
  
"Are we..?" Lance spares a glance at the hungry boy coiled in his blue blanket.  
  
"What?" Keith wipes his eyes.  
  
Lance squeezes purple sauce onto blue bread, "Boyfriends?"   
  
Keith's head flings up as he watches Lance in surprise, "If you want to be. I won't force you to-"   
  
Lance brings another plate of sandwiches out, "Dude! We just confessed our undying love for each other. Of course, I wanna be your boyfriend."   
  
Keith purses his lips and nods, face crimsoned.  
  
"Thanks," Keith mutters as he grabs a sandwich.  
  
"No problem." Lance winks, "Anything for my boyfriend."   
  
And Keith fucking swears that this boy will be the death of him.   
  
-  
  
Keith and Lance had returned to their own rooms after Keith finished the sandwiches. Lance cheekily kissed Keith on the cheek and skipped off to his room. Leaving Keith a blushing mess before he takes the nap he's been needing,  
  
-  
  
"Paladins!" Coran cries, startling everyone that was sitting in the common room waiting for Allura to arrive and give them instructions.  
  
Keith slumping in his seat as he tries to wake himself up with this strange coffee that Hunk made for him. He hadn't been able to sleep because the thought of Lance as his boyfriend had kept him up. Heart racing every few ticks.  
  
"Yes, Coran?" Shiro stands up, placing the file in his hand onto the table.  
  
"Allura would like you all to be changed and ready for team training," Coran says as everyone groans, "Tomorrow morning!"   
  
Everyone freezes and watches Coran skeptically.  
  
"Did Allura really say..?" Shiro asks uncertainly and Coran smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I had to persuade her but she ended up falling asleep after a couple ticks." Coran wags his hands around as he informs everyone.  
  
"Thanks, Coran!" Lance pipes up, followed by everyone else's thanks.  
  
Shiro turns to the group, "We all need to apologize to Allura once she's waken up though." Shiro observes Lance.  
  
Keith growls softly at Shiro for inspecting Lance so openly.  
  
"Uh- Keith?" Hunk whispers and Keith turns to the boy on his left.  
  
"Yes?" He feels something twitch in annoyance.  
  
"Did you just growl? Also, your ears- Can I just..." Hunk trails off, hand lifting to pet to purple ears that flicker at the touch.  
  
Keith melts in his seat, anger floating away as Hunk rubs his head gently.   
  
"You really need to learn how to control this Keith," Pidge says, but Keith catches them glimpsing at his ears curiously.   
  
"Pidge is right," Shiro says warily, sitting back down as he returns to the file that was left on the table.  
  
"Allura isn't that... fond, may I say. Of this form either." Coran says meekly.   
  
"I know," Keith grunts as his purple ears flicker once more in annoyance.  
  
A warm hand interlaces it in Keith's black hair, massaging the base of the ears as Keith holds back a purr of surprise and pleasure.  
  
Lance dangles his head over Keith's with a smile, "You're like a real cat."    
  
Keith lets out a low purr as Pidge watches in astonishment. Hunk wraps an arm around Keith as he pulls him closer to watch the ears that fold back as Lance continues rubbing the base. Hunk leans back and notices the smile that Keith was wearing.  
  
Shiro follows with a small smile, looking at them every few seconds.  
  
"You two sure are getting along," Shiro says, digging his nose into the file as he flips a page over.  
  
Lance moves the position of the hand, rubbing different parts of his ear as Keith purrs louder.  
  
"I can deal with this Keith every once and a while. Less whining, more purring." Lance replies nonchalantly, leaning against Keith behind the sofa.  
  
"That could go many ways." Pidge comments, smirking at Lance.   
  
"Pidge," Shiro says sternly.  
  
"What?" The teen turns to him, "I didn't say anything bad. Technically, you thought about what I said in... a different way." They decide, smiling at the flustered Shiro.   
  
"You guys say what you want, you just can't touch Keith's cute kitty ears like I can," Lance states proudly.   
  
Hunk smiles at his best friend's happiness. Shiro eyes the file in defeat from the argument with Pidge.   
  
"I'm sure you can touch a lot of things, Keith wouldn't mind. Would you Keith?" Pidge smothers a laugh.   
  
Lance downright chokes, switching hands as he bites back profanity. Keith purrs happily as his eyes shutter close, much needed sleep enveloping him calmly.   
  
  
  



	8. we

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LANCE DEADDD, jokes. almost.

"KEITH!" Shiro's cry echoes from the shadows.  
  
Keith's purple ears flicker, a scowl plastered across his face as an animalistic growl is delivered towards the Galran soldiers standing opposite of him. His bayard and helmet disregarded on the floor.   
  
"Keith. It's me, Shiro." Shiro runs up to Keith, slowing down when the half-Galran turns around with a scowl.  
  
The metallic, tangy smell of blood catches Keith's attention. He looks down at his nails, now replaced with claws. Then there are footsteps. Keith looks up in time to lunge onto the soldier that had run towards him. Keith roars, purple spots spreading as he lunges onto soldier after soldier. He scratches their armor, digging his claws in as he howls in rage and grief.  
  
"Take the blue one! Go!" A soldier commands, and Shiro notices Lance being supported by two Galrans.  
  
 "Lance!" Pidge's voice cries troubledly through the helmet, upon listening through Shiro's comm.  
  
Shiro charges in to knock out another soldier, Keith turns around and snarls at Shiro. Shiro backs off, hands up in defense. Keith narrows his yellow eyes for a moment, gratified, before running after the soldiers carrying Lance away. Shiro stands there, watching attentively.   
  
"I need to fight," Shiro pleads, Keith seems to pick up the whine as he halts for a second.  
  
"What's going on?" Allura's voice echoes through the comms.  
  
"Lance was attacked and... and Keith's gone insane." Shiro supplies.  
  
"Unbelievable! He's a paladin of Voltron. Get him under control immediately, and Lance." Allura commands, and Shiro winces at the defiance in her voice.  
  
Keith turns around suddenly, ears flickering intensely before he scowls turns the corner and following after the soldiers.  
  
Shiro chases Keith to see human blood dripping against the floor after making a rough turn. He looks up to see Keith holding Lance in his arms, Galran features deflating.  
  
"What's wrong with K-"  
  
Shiro turns off the comms, certain that Keith could hear what was transferring through his helmet.  
  
"Keith..." Shiro says softly, hands up. Keith turns to him, yellow eyes flickering back to their normal grayish-purple colour.  
  
"S-Shiro... Lance- He-" Keith cradles Lance closer, bloody hands painted in further red.  
  
"Quick. Let's go." Shiro ushers at Keith. Keith watches Lance in pain, then nods. "Is he breathing?" Shiro asks as they jog back towards the Black Lion.  
  
"I think. I don't know. We were talking and then suddenly a soldier jumped on him. I-I heard him scream and I turn around and saw him- I saw-" Keith lets out a wrecked sob as Shiro winces.  
  
Once they get into the lion, Shiro hops into the seat and they fly off the Galran ship. Shiro swerves through small battleships, wishing that his lion was faster. He slams into a battleship as he nears the castle. A small feeling of offense and protest catches his attention.  
  
'Sorry Black. You know I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I just need to get back to the castle quickly.' Black unenthusiastically accepts his apology.  
  
Once they land on the castle ship, Pidge and Hunk are standing as they wait worriedly. Allura and Coran focusing on teleporting far away. Keith's still crying as he cradles Lance, running to the med bay. He pushes through Pidge and Hunk, Pidge paling in shock as Hunk bursts into tears as he follows behind the purple-painted Keith.  
  
Shiro places his human hand on Pidge's shoulder and they nod thankfully. Then they both run off towards the med bay. When they reach, Keith is gone. Hunk sitting on a chair by the table as he watches Lance in the pod. Lance's face; calm.  
  
"Where's Keith?" Shiro panics.  
  
"I told him to take a shower. He was covered in blood. In... Lance's blood." Hunk manages, grabbing tissues to blow his nose.  
  
"What happened?" Pidge asks, intertwining their small hands together behind them as they peek at Lance.  
  
"I don't know... I ran to Keith's location and his Galra side was unleashed in a way. His nails were bleeding, I don't know if he was hurt anywhere else." Shiro says.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hunk asks, concerned about their leader.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just worried." Shiro clenches and unclenches his fist.  
  
"We all are," Pidge says, smiling tightly at Shiro and Hunk.  
  
The door hisses open as Coran runs in. Noticing Lance in the pod and immediately scanning him, tapping away. Allura walks in soon after, face pale as she notices the blood seeping.  
  
"What-" Allura starts.  
  
"Hunk and Pidge can explain. I'll go check on Keith." Shiro promptly interrupts. Walking out of the room as his thoughts run a havoc. Troubled that his brother may be injured. Shiro starts running once he's further down the hallway, running to Keith's room and knocking.  
  
"Keith, It's me. Shiro." Shiro catches his breath and knocks again when there's no response.  
  
"Keith?" Worry rising.  
  
"Go away, Shiro." Keith's muffled voice responds.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
"Not now." Keith lets out a small whimper.  
  
Shiro panics as he catches the unpleasant sound, "I'm coming in."  
  
The door hisses open and Shiro watches in fear. Keith lying in his bed, blood covering the floor from the door to his bed. He notices Keith coiled under the red blanket on his bed. "Keith?"  
  
"Go away." Keith sobs, another whimper slips.  
  
Shiro pulls the cover off of the boy. Keith's back to him as the boy curls into himself, hugging himself. Shiro notices blood coming from Keith's hand, smeared over his cheek. More blood originating from his lower back.  
  
"I'm going to touch you to check for injuries." Shiro gathers his courage as Keith nods slowly.  
  
Shiro moves his hand closer to the hem of Keith's shirt. He lifts the shirt and obstructs a gasp. There's a tail. Keith has a tail, curled as it tries to conceal itself. Shiro runs a hand against the tail and Keith bites back a groan of pain.  
  
"Lance..." Keith mumbles through grit teeth.  
  
"He's okay. Lance is okay." Shiro reassures the boy, watching the tail uncurl in relief.  
  
"It hurts, Shiro." Keith turns around, tears emptying down his cheek as he sobs silently. Shiro hushes him as he runs a hand throw Keith's head and massages Keith's sensitive ears.  
  
"It's okay. You're okay." Shiro utters sweetly.  
  
"Lance isn't okay." Keith hums wistfully. "He's in a pod. He'll be fine." Shiro comforts Keith, massaging the base of his ears as they twitch gratefully.  
  
"No. He- We were talking. I said..." Keith weeps.  
  
"Keith. Keith. Let's go take a shower first. I need to see your hands too." Shiro moves back as Keith stretches slowly, standing up vulnerably next to Shiro.  
  
Shiro smiles softly at the boy, ushering him to take a shower as he cleans up his room. Keith whispers a thank you and heads to take a shower.  
  
"Leave the door unlocked so I can come in to get water." Keith nods nimbly. Shiro quickly changes the covers, finding a mop to clean the blood from the floor.  
  
"SHIRO!" Keith screams, and there's a thud from the bathroom.  
  
Shiro drops the mop and opens the door. Keith is sitting on the floor as his tail spasms.  
  
"It hurts-" Keith howls as his tail knocks over the bin.  
  
"Breathe Keith." Shiro rubs Keith's folded purple ears.  
  
His tail immediately swishes to a stop, Keith watches it form into a cat-like tail. The purple tail moves peculiarly, curling at the end. Keith lets out a soft chuckle when the pain subsides.  
  
"Keith?" Shiro sees his brother smile softly.  
  
"I can just imagine calling Lance a furry." Keith murmurs into the distance as his tail coils around his leg. Shiro sighs contently,  
  
"Get changed. I'll gather the others." Keith nods and shoos Shiro out.  
  
"We showered all the time when you first moved in with Mum, Dad and me." Shiro rolls his eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Takashi. I'm older now." Keith grunts as Shiro shuts the door behind him.  
  
-  
  
Days passed, Keith slams his head into the metal wall adjacent to his bedroom door. Skull tough as it thumps in pain, but still intact. His bayard is by his side as it harmlessly swings from the contact. Black hair sticking onto his temples and the nape of his neck. Sweat covering his body like a sheer blanket. His tail wraps around his waist, in an act to console him.  
  
"Keith?" Pidge says softly, Keith mutters a soft acknowledgment to them. Already deciphering their footsteps approaching.  
  
Pidge pushes their glasses up, "You okay?"   
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Keith stands up, looking at his scuffed shoes. He'll need Coran to fix it again.  
  
Pidge follows his gaze, "You've been going to train every night, are you sleeping?"  
  
Keith looks up with a snarl, "Why do you care? It's not like you sleep either."  
  
Pidge is wearing a white t-shirt and green pants. Their expression looks taken aback and Keith apologizes as he averts his gaze back to his shoes.  
  
Pidge sighs as they mutter, "You've gotten your shoes fixed about 10 times in the last 2 days."  
  
Keith feels vulnerable in some way when Pidge points it out, he looks at her with a frown, "I'll get it fixed later."  
  
"That's not my point. Just, get some rest." Pidge says as they walks off, "And don't worry about me, I'm getting enough to think straight. Night Keith."   
  
Keith watches the small paladin disappear as he whispers to himself, "Night."  
  
He turns back to his door, scanning his hand as he reluctantly trudges into his now frequently empty room. He'd find himself lingering outside Lance's room or training until his muscles strain and scream for rest. He doesn't want to sit still- no he couldn't. If Keith sat still, he'd think. Thinking meant Lance, and thinking about Lance usually left him feeling restless and even more depressed. But here he is, sitting on his bed in his usual black tainted clothes, his cropped jacket was thrown onto the bed beside him.   
  
"Fuck me," Keith groans, mind already wandering.  
  
He lays there, as he slaps himself harshly, wincing at the pain and the thoughts that stay plastering in his mind. His tail twitches uncomfortably and he moves so his head his resting on his flat, unused pillow. Lying on his side, he lifts his hand again and watches his fingers spread apart -with difficulty- before hugging his hand closeby, ignoring the empty feeling that his hand and heart felt. He feels his eyelashes tickle his cheeks before finally giving into the darkness.   
  
  
  
  
  



	9. were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's Galran side is making his life miserable(r).

Keith sits awkwardly on the sofa, cushions surrounding him to help support the Half-Galran as he slumps against them. 

His tail still swinging about as it jests at Keith's annoyance. Keith has his red jacket laying by the couch. He's been tying it around his waist every time he stands up. As the tail has been... troublesome to say the least. He'd awoken to Shiro barging in, screaming worriedly as Keith hisses in agony during his sleep.

But now, Shiro is sitting close by, peeking at his Galran-Cat brother. Uncertain on what to say as he drinks a water pouch. 

They sit like that for a while. Keith's tail dancing around as purple spots spread across Keith's face and neck. 

"Where is Cotán?" Keith mutters tiredly. 

"He said he was on his way. Be patient Keith." Shiro replies nonchalantly. 

Keith grunts in annoyance once more, crossing his arms as he slumps down in his chair. 

Red sends him soft purrs and teases him about his new form. Keith responds by trying to push Red's intruding thoughts out of his mind. 

"Shut up," Keith grunts under his breath,  angrily. 

Shiro quirks an eyebrow and Keith apologizes. The door opens with a hiss, Keith springing out of his seat eagerly. But he turns around to a startled Hunk and Pidge. 

"Oh... Hey," Keith says disappointedly as he spared them a small wave and smile. 

"I'm just going to get a drink and some food goo." Hunk informs Shiro and Keith. 

Shiro nods as Keith sits back in his seat, careful to not lean against his lower back. 

"What's this?" Pidge chirps, twiddling with Keith's tail as it moves away from her hands. 

"A tail." Keith sighs. 

Hunk walks over to inspect the new feature as well, "Cool. Now you're like a Galra _kitten_. Wait, are you and Red super bonding right now?" 

Keith scowls at the reminder of his lion. Red pushes herself into his mind as she continues to harass his new form. 

"Red's been... a tease, I guess you could say," Shiro speaks for Keith, coughing into his hand as he holds back a laugh. 

Keith frowns, his purple ears twitch as they lean towards Shiro. The underlying tone of a laugh in his cough cause Keith to frown deeper. 

Small hands grab his ear as they fold it back and forth. Keith can tell it's Pidge. 

"Do you have like sensitive hearing now or something?" Pidge asks, rubbing Keith's feline ears like he'd seen Lance do.

"Kind of?" Keith murmurs, mind wandering to his boyfriend. 

Pidge snickers when a pleased him rumbles from Keith. Keith leans back a little as his body warms from the contact. Pidge' fingers running through his hair as they listen to Shiro explain about his tail. 

".,.So Keith can't exactly _sit_." Shiro finished, pointing to the display of a pile of pillows which Keith was currently slumping on. 

Pidge crosses her arms, a groan of annoyance leaving Keith. Only for Hunk to take over as Pidge cracks her fingers and walks around to take a seat next to Shiro. 

"I could try hacking the next Galra battleship for information on it." Pidge spares Keith a glance as Keith continues sinking in pleasure from Hunk's head rubs. 

"This is kinda fun. Keith isn't getting all grumpy." Hunk whispers. 

Keith's ears flicker up from their folded position as they brush against Hunk's hand. 

"Sorry, you know what I mean though." Hunk apologizes meekly. 

Keith sighs and slumps down into the fluffy haven bashfully. 

The peaceful moment is brought to a brute stop as alarms blare through the castle. 

"Paladins! The Galra have found us!" Coran chirps warily through the speakers. 

Shiro stands up and rubs to his lion, Pidge, and Hunk following behind before Coran can continue. 

 "Allura is resting! She won't be able to warp us farther away for a few dobashes." 

Keith sighs as he pushes himself forward, pillows toppling off the sofa as he ties his jacket around his waist. With a deep sigh, and his ears twitching, he jogs off to his lion. 

When he lands on his chair- swiftly but painfully- Red teases him. 

"RED." Keith commands and Red's teasing lower to a soft hum as they burst from the castle. 

The team avoids the thought of forming Voltron. Using any tactic they can think of to fight the battleships. It worked.

A flush of relief and sadness lulls over the paladins. It was a relief they survived, but sad they did it without Lance. 

-

"Good job team," Shiro smiles in the hangar as Keith pushes his weight off Red. Tail stiff as his ears fold back, eyes narrow as he smells something familiar. A salty kind of smell, it grounded his messy thoughts. 

He crosses his arms as he focuses on the scent that became stronger. 

"Keith?" Hunks voice pulls him out of his focus. 

Keith nods sharply, mind grasping onto that smell as it lingers but stays in the distance. 

"We're heading to the kitchen soon. Everyone is taking a shower first." Hunk smiles warmly as he shifts his weight from side to side. 

"Okay, I'm just going to check something first." Keith thanks, Hunk and jogs off towards the med bay. 

The door hisses open and his eyes widen as he notices brown hair sticking out from behind a table. 

"Lance..?" Keith steps into the room, noticing the empty healing pod. 

Lance lifts his head up from behind the table. A wide grin marking itself on his face. 

"Hey, mullet." Long brown fingers rest on the table. 

" _Lance_..." Keith feels his eyes well as he remembers what the boy looked like just days ago. Blood pouring out of him as it stains his whole body. Keith's throat dries up as he whimpers. 

"Yes?" Lance's eyes sparkle knowingly. 

Keith's face crimsoning as he bites his lip. Wiping his eyes aggressively as tears leak. His ears folded back as they twitch with each small hiccup. His tail hugging itself around his waist. 

"Keith?" Lance springs up from his spot, stumbling over to Keith as he wraps his arms around the other. 

"Lance," Keith whimpers, smelling in the scent. Implanting it into his mind. Salty. Like an ocean breeze. But warm, like the sunlight. 

"Keith? Are you-" Lance cuts himself off as he chuckles, "I mean, obviously not." 

"Fuck you," Keith mumbles as small hiccups escape. 

"Yikes. Take me out on a date the first mullet." Lance retorts jokingly, running the base of Keith's ears like always. 

Keith squeezes his eyes shut tighter, grip tightening on Lance's chest. His heart racing at a mile per second. He can feel Lance's heart, beating at a similar rate. 

"Hey, Lance..." Keith whispers. 

"Yeah?" Lance whispers, nuzzling into Keith's neck. 

"I love you." Keith's grip loosening as he leans back. Forcing Lance to pull back and loosen the embrace as well. Keith averts his gaze to the floor. 

Lance smiles, "Say it again."

Keith flushes as locks eyes with Lance, arms moving down to rest on Lance's hips, "I love you."

Soft lips press against each other, staying like that. Two boys with their faces flushed. Lance smiles into the kiss as Keith squeaks embarrassedly. 

"I know, I love you too." Lance breathes onto Keith's lips, attacking him with another gentle peck. 

Keith managed to push Lance away as he turns his face to the side. 

"Fuck," Keith mutters as his tail whips about excitedly. His ears flickering as Lance's hand falls down to Keith's waist, pulling him close. 

"What mullet. Your first kiss?" Lance jokes, tugging on Keith's tail. 

Keith scowls as he flinched back, "Whatever." 

Lance's eyes shine at Keith in denial. A smirk making its way onto his face. His heart fluttering as Keith looks up at him. 

"You're adorable," Lance pinches the tips of Keith's ears, "kitten." 

Keith pushes his hand away lightly, Lance fighting against his effort. 

"The others are waiting..." Keith reasons pathetically, Lance rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. 

"Whatever." Lance mocks and Keith's face scrunches up before he lets go walks out the ned bay without another look. 

"I'm showering," Keith says, with a wave of his tail. 

"Wait for me!" Lance responds smoothly as he runs after his boyfriend. 


	10. made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is called to help Keith retain his Galran side. Lance is a supportive bean, ilhsm.

  
Warm bodies pressed against each other as covers lay forgotten on the floor. Lance laying on his back with Keith using one of his arms as a cushion. Pale fingers intertwined with tanned ones. Lance's mouth is left hanging agape as drool dribbles down his chin. Keith's back hugged up against Lance's side, one of Lance's leg thrown over the smaller boy restlessly.   
  
Three knocks on the door and Keith opens his eyes weakly. He stretches, bending himself awkwardly before removing Lance's leg gently. He sits up, rubbing his eyes as another set of knocks capture his attention.   
  
"Yeah?" Keith groans, picking up his red blanket on the floor as he heads to the door.  
  
The door hisses open and Hunk's radiant smile partially blinds Keith.  
  
"Hey! Is Lance here?" Hunk peeks over Keith's unruly hair and notices the Cuban resting.  
  
"Uh... Yeah." Keith mumbles possessively, even though Hunk already found him.  
  
Hunk backs away easily, "When he wakes up, could you call him to the kitchen?"  
  
Keith rubs his eyes again as he leans against the doorframe, folding the blanket over his arms as he crosses them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hunk smiles, lighter than before, "Kolivan is coming to help you. Shiro said that we should take care of Lance."  
  
Keith squints his eyes as he pushes off the doorframe, "Okay."  
  
Hunk lifts a hand and rests it on Keith's head. Keith's head lowering slightly as he holds up the unexpected pressure. Hunk rubs his ears eagerly and Keith's negativity floats away instantly.   
  
When Hunk removes his hand from Keith and waves, Keith smiles to take a step back as the door hisses, shutting itself.   
  
"Who'sit," Lance mumbles from the bed.  
  
"Hunk." Keith dumps his blanket on the bed as he crawls into bed and sits on Lance's abdomen, lowering forward to nestle his head into Lance's neck.  
  
Lance stretches his arms and legs, wincing at the pins and needles that attack one of his arms.   
  
"So, why'd Hunk come?" Lance asks, more awake.  
  
Keith looks up at Lance with a pout, "He wants you to go to the kitchen when you wake up."  
  
Lance chuckles, the laugh vibrating down his chest as Keith nuzzles back into his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, kitten. I'll be back." Lance convinces Keith, jabbing his tail.   
  
"I hafta go to Kolivan," Keith hums.  
  
"You'll be fine," Lance smiles, arms wrapping around Keith's bareback.  
  
"Don't wanna go," Keith answers, eyes closing shut again.  
  
"Nuh-uh," Lance lifts Keith's head, "No more sleeping. You go train with Kolivan."   
  
Keith shuts his eyes tenaciously and Lance peppers his face with kisses.   
  
"Mmm! Lance!" Keith shrieks.  
  
Lance tickles his sides as Keith continues to laugh stubbornly.   
  
"You. Will. Go." Lance kisses his lips between each word.  
  
Keith flops down beside Lance with a huff and a smile, "Fine."  
  
"Good kitty." Lance praises and passes his boyfriend another peck.  
  
Keith grins as they both head off to get ready.  
  
-  
  
"Keith." Kolivan greets.  
  
"Kolivan." Keith returns sternly.   
  
"The Black paladin had informed me about your inability to control your Galran form. We'll work on that." Kolivan says.  
  
Keith nods pointedly.   
  
"Do you know the cause?"  
  
"I know that if I don't sleep enough my tail goes crazy the next day," Keith responds.  
  
Kolivan narrows his eyes at Keith's new feature, firing more questions at him and giving him instructions throughout the rest of their meeting.  
  
-  
  
"How was it?" Pidge asks with a smirk, Lance taking a bite of Hunk's Space Pizza.   
  
Lance gulps, "How was what?" He takes another bite.  
  
"The sex." Pidge smiles smugly as Lance hacks out crumbs.   
  
"Pidge!" Shiro sighs frustratedly.  
  
"Sorry. I meant, did you mate?" Pidge corrects herself, re-adjusting her glasses.  
  
Shiro sighs profoundly as Hunk passes Lance a water pouch.  
  
"No! We've been together for like 1 month!" Lance wails.  
  
"I saw you two both half naked this morning, in Keith's room." Hunk responds doubtfully.    
  
"Lance?" Shiro chastises with a worried expression.   
  
"Shiro! I haven't done anything to Keith. I swear to Allura." Lance shrieks embarrassedly.   
  
Pidge snickers as Shiro sinks back into his seat with an apology. Hunk rests his hand on Lance's shoulder apologetically as well. Lance passes him a glowing smile as he returns to the pizza.  
  
"Keith has been weird though," Pidge says as she types up something on her laptop.  
  
"Really?" Lance quirks an eyebrow, relaying any events with Keith.  
  
"Yeah, he's been possessive. Like he's scared of leaving you with us." Hunk says as Pidge turns their laptop around to show Lance a site with information on Half-Galrans.  
  
"I read through various sites with Hunk and Slav, and I found out that he may be reacting this way due to 'protect his mate from anything that his mate may find dangerous or harmful to him.'" Pidge looks up from her frames dejectedly.   
  
"Also that thing about you almost dying being traumatic for him and he's blaming himself." Hunk appends as he locks eyes with Pidge briefly.   
  
Lance drinks from his water pouch as eyes linger on him.  
  
"I mean, I thought he was just being Keith. But boyfriend-ier." Lance air quotes with a sad smile.  
  
"I can talk to him about it? We did try to talk about what happened when I almost died," Lance takes another refreshing gulp of water, "But he avoided that topic like it was Coran's cooking."  
  
Pidge takes her laptop back and types away with a frown. Hunk sits down next to Lance with a crooked smile and Lance returns one.   
  
Shiro clears his throat and everyone glances at him, "I could try talking to him?"  
  
The three paladins look at each other and nod. Turning back to Shiro to repeat the action.   
  
"Thanks, Shiro." Lance smiles.  
  
"It's nothing, Lance." Shiro acknowledges with a grin.   
  
-  
  
Keith fights gladiator after gladiator. Sweat beading on his neck as he catches his breath. Heavy gulps of breath to steady his racing heart.   
  
"Keith?" Lance enters with a couple water pouches.  
  
"Hey," Keith reverts his sword into its harmless form and walks over to his boyfriend.   
  
"Hello, to my human boyfriend." Lance passes him a cheeky peck on the lips.   
  
Keith runs his hand through his black locks subconsciously, expecting ears and touching nothing but sweaty hair. His other hand rubs his lower back but touches nothing once more.   
  
Lance passes him a water pouch, guiding Keith to sit down. Keith obeys and takes quick sips of water as he takes a seat.   
  
"So, how was it with Kolivan?" Lance asks humorously, but his eyes watch Keith concernedly.   
  
"It was good, as you can see." Keith points to his head where purple ears used to twitch irritatedly.  
  
"Good," Lance says, passing his boyfriend another water pouch.  
  
They sit quietly as Keith catches his breath, freshening himself.   
  
"Shiro wants to talk," Lance says as Keith frowns, "About the others and, that day."   
  
Keith's frown deepens as his eyes darken at the memory.   
  
"Not now, probably later? I just wanted to tell you." Lance takes Keith's sweaty hand in his.  
  
"Thanks," Keith intertwines their fingers.  
  
"S'Fine," Lance mumbles.   
  
Lance leans back in his own chair with a content sigh. Keith grabs another water pouch from Lance's hand, Lance turning to him confusedly.   
  
Keith kisses him softly and returns to his drink, seemingly unaffected. Lance's eyes widen then narrow suspiciously.  
  
"You're learning too fast," Lance whispers climactically.   
  
Keith stifles a chuckle, "I learn from the best."  
  
  



	11. to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't want people to touch Lance. Unless it's him. you get what i'm saying? 8^))

Lance releases a deep sigh as Keith lays his head on Lance's shoulder. The tips of Keith's hair brushing against Lance's cheeks teasingly. The others were right. Keith has been more possessive in some way. "Lance?" Hunk holds some fruit out in front of the distraught paladin's face.

 

Lance chucks on a small smile as he takes the fruit, "Thanks." It had spiky edges, white on the inside and a tainted purple on the outside. It was covered in black spots as well, reminding him of a ladybug.

 

"It tastes like a watermelon crossed with lemon," Hunk says, taking a small bite out of his own, "Keith seems to like it."

 

Lance sniffs it, an acidic fizzy aroma projecting from the fruit. The uncertain boy peeks at Keith who was taking large bites out of his fruit with ease. Lance licks the fruit cautiously, tongue retracting in disgust.

 

"What the quiznak! This tastes horrible," Lance sticks his tongue out, shaking his head side to side profusely.

 

Keith peers up at his boyfriend, "Excuse you, I think it tastes fine." Keith digs his fang into the fruit aggressively whilst glaring at Lance.

 

" _Whatever_ babe, you just have strange taste buds." Lance hands the fruit who takes it eagerly.

 

"I don't mind it honestly, a bit too sour but you just add some of this weird Altean salt," Hunk says as he demonstrates on his own fruit, taking another bite.

 

Lance squints his eyes at Hunk's fruit then at Keith's, "But Keith didn't put anything on his?"

 

Keith takes a large bite, downing the rest quickly.

 

"What do you mean? If he didn't I'm pretty sure it'd be impossible to eat." Pidge says casually, showering their fruit with the Altean salt.

 

Keith looks up as he finishes licking the residue from his fingers, "What? I didn't put anything on it."

 

Lance pushes Keith off him and grabs him by the shoulder, turning him around, "Dude!"

 

Keith narrows his eyes as his eyebrows scrunch, his lips puckering as he replies with, "Don't call me dude, Lance."

 

Lance lets go of Keith, facepalming himself.

 

"Keith?!" Hunk jumps up, shocked on Keith's behalf.

 

"Why is everyone freaking out?" Keith shrinks against Lance's side, worried as a frown plasters itself onto his face.

 

"Uh, _maybe_ because you shouldn't be able to eat the fruit with your tongue burning?! The acidity was too high for the human tongue to handle." Pidge says oddly.

 

"But I'm fine..." Keith trails, the others still eyeing him.

 

"Yes, we can see that. Is this cause of your Galran side or something?" Lance asks inquisitively but concerned.

 

"Maybe," Keith mutters as Hunk and Pidge lower in their seats, continuing.

 

However, Hunk stands up again to grab some water pouches. Mumbling about how Keith should drink something. When he returns, he passes Pidge and Keith one. Lance last.

 

"Thanks, buddy," Lance smiles and Hunk lifts his other hand as they do some sort of complex handshake.

 

Keith glowers as anger- no, jealousy- builds within him. Skin prickling as he watches their interaction. He doesn't notice his claws growing or retracting, but Pidge does.

 

"Keith," Pidge says loudly, catching everyone's attention.

 

Keith's eyes widen as he sinks back in his seat, keeping space between him and Lance. Hunk and Lance sigh at each other.  
  
Lance turns around and leans in to pull his obviously hurt boyfriend into an embrace, the room quiet as they watch Keith tense in Lance's arms.

  
"Sorry," Keith muffles, biting his bottom lip.  
  
"It's okay," Lance sighs, Hunk moving further away as he takes a seat next to Pidge. A cold frown on his usually warm face.  
  
Keith peeks at Hunk and his eyes widen.  
  
 Of course, they're frustrated with me.  
  
Keith bites his lip to smother any sound, pushing himself out of Lance's embrace as he stands up and leaves on his own accord. Ignoring everyone's troubled calls.  
  
-  
  
Black hair with hints of purple smushed against spotted cheeks. Violet ears folded back as they twitch with each soft hiccup. His tail hugging itself around his leg as he nestles his red nose deeper into his already wet pillow. He muffles his sobs into how pillow as his thoughts rampage, images of his teammates disappointed. His red cover was thrown into the laundry basket in the toilet, so he was curled on his bed as he shivered quietly in the dark.   
  
"Keith?" Lance's voice seeps through the metal door.  
  
Keith shuts his eyes tight as his hand grips the bed sheets tightly.   
  
"Keithy-babe, let me in," Lance whines as Keith stays put in his bed.  
  
There's shuffling behind the door followed by a whimper.   
  
"Shut up Lance, I can't focus," Pidge's voice comes softened.  
  
"Ok ok! Sorry," Lance apologizes intensely.   
  
Keith fidgets in his bed, moving his hands to rub against his bare arms. His tail imitating the movement around his feet.  
  
"Done," Comes Pidge's voice and Keith forces himself to sit up, watching the door hiss open as Lance smiles sheepishly.  
  
Pidge grunts annoyed, "Just go kiss him already."   
  
Lance jumps into the room without another word, Pidge trudging away as Lance tackles Keith and kisses him. Keith whimpering as he pushes Lance away, shuffling back against the metal wall as he pulls his knees up and hugs it.  
  
"Keith?" Lance watches uneasily.  
  
"Mhm," Keith hums.  
  
Lance moves closer and pulls his boyfriend onto his cross-legged lap. Keith doesn't complain, subtly leaning against him.  
  
"Are you mad?" Lance rubs Keith's furry ears.  
  
"No, but Pidge and Hunk are," Keith whispers, tone dripping with hopelessness.  
  
"Hey, they were literally running around the palace to search for you. They were screaming stuff like 'OMG Keith has gone missing we need to find him' 'Not the kitty!'' ." Lance lets out a chuckle at Keith's unimpressed frown.  
  
"Sure," Keith replies, rolling his eyes that were ringed red.  
  
"I'm joking, but I promise that they aren't mad," Lance says with so much certainty, Keith somewhat believes him.  
  
"Promise?" Keith asks, tainted eyes watching blue ones.  
  
"I mean, _maybe_ Shiro is mad. But I promise that Pidge and Hunk aren't mad. Worried? Yes."   
  
Keith leans closer for a kiss, Lance complying with a cheerful smile. Keith rolls his eyes but reciprocates a small grin in return. Lance squeezes his boyfriend, arms wrapped snug around him.   
  
"Lance!" Keith wheezes, slapping the other's arms lightly as he attempts to pull away.  
  
"Noooo I love you too much!" Lance bellows as he tightens his grip.  
  
"I'm going to die, I swear." Keith cries with a loud snort.  
  
Lance freezes as Keith continues to laugh at himself, sucking in air.  
  
"KEITH!" Lance screeches and Keith's hands fly to his potentially deafened ears.  
  
"Jesus fuck. Lance, don't scream into my ear." Keith rubs his curled, violet ears.  
  
"Sorry, but did you just _snort_?" Lance returns with a surprised look.  
  
Keith feels embarrassment creep onto his face, "So? What if I did?" He crosses his arms indignantly.  
  
"KEITH! THAT'S QUIZNAKING ADORABLE!" Lance screeches, Keith's hands resting heavily on his ears.  
  
"Not as adorable as you," Keith squeaks as he musters a smirk with his ears imperceptibly ringing.  
  
"Oh my god. You- That's just _hot_." Lance says under his breath, sucking his breath in when Keith leans into cover his neck with kisses.   
  
A knock and a hiss later, the door opens. Keith freezes and pulls back slowly at the feeling of Lance tensing up.  
  
"Hey, Shiro," Lance says gleefully, like Shiro's brother was not kissing his neck in a sensual way that made his brain overheat.   
  
"Hello Lance," Shiro replies with a smile.  
  
Keith glances at his brother as humiliation drips onto his features, "Hi Shiro,"   
  
"Hey Keith, I was wondering if we could talk?" Shiro asks lowly like he was afraid someone else would hear. Even though Lance was sitting right there, but apparently he doesn't count.  
  
"Sure," Keith pushes himself off the bed, passing a smile in Lance's direction then heading out of his room to follow Shiro.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith's brotherly love, so much love.

  
Shiro turns a corner, side-eyeing Keith to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable or tense in general. Keith notices and passes him a small smile. Shiro's heart fluttering with brotherly love, considering that Keith hadn't smiled in forever. He returns a smile of his own, running his fingers through his hair to brush the white tuft out of his view. Uncertain on how to start the conversation.  
  
"Shiro," Keith asks as they continue to wander the halls.  
  
"Yes?" Shiro slows down, allowing Keith to catch up.  
  
"I'm not a monster right?" Keith's voice dropping to a whisper.   
  
Shiro's head whips around, " _What_? NO!" His deep voice echoing down the hallways.  
  
Keith watches him in stunned silence before his eyes return to a normal size as he smiles warmly at Shiro, "Okay."   
  
Shiro clears his throat as he thinks of how to tackle the situation, "Keith-" "Shiro-"   
  
They both give each other the side eye then stop walking as they laugh at each other.   
  
"You first Keith," Shiro says with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, Lance already told me that you were going to talk about 'that day' and about my attitude and all that shit-"   
  
"Language," Shiro mutters with a small smile.  
  
Keith sighs and fixes himself, "and all that stuff. So I know what you want to talk about but I'd prefer if you just asked me questions? My mind is kind of weird right now and I can't focus."   
  
Shiro goes over the option and smiles at Keith's honesty, "Okay," Shiro leans against the wall behind him as he thinks of the first question.  
  
"Do you know what might be the cause of your attitude? Is it like, linked to the day Lance had to go into a healing pod?" Shiro tilts his head as he tries to think of another question.  
  
"That's _two_ questions, Shiro," Keith rolls his eyes, "But yes? Lance says that I shouldn't worry about him too much but he's my _boyfriend_ for fuck sake." Keith sighs exasperatedly at the end.  
  
Shiro nods, ignoring his choice of words.  
  
"But when Lance talks about it, I don't know. I feel scared. He always reassures me but it's stressful cause I don't know when he'll leave. What if I fuck up on the next mission and Lance is injured _again_ or he almost _dies_?" Keith bites his lips, fighting back the 'again' that was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Keith, you know we all care about Lance equally right?" Shiro says and Keith nods, "I think, you should trust us more. Trust Lance more."   
  
Keith's eyes widen, "I _do_ trust you!"   
  
Shiro shakes his head as he pushes off the wall, "Do you trust Lance?"   
  
Keith scoffs as the words rub off on him in the wrong way, "Of course I do."   
  
Shiro apologizes and continues, "Do you believe in Pidge? Hunk? Or Coran and Allura?"   
  
Keith crosses his arms, "Yes."   
  
"Keith," Shiro says sternly, "If you can't trust them, how do you expect them to trust you?"   
  
"I _DO_ TRUST THEM! I TRUST YOU AND I TRUST LANCE." Keith snaps, seething.  
  
Shiro lifts his hands up in defense, pointing at his own hair as Keith's purple ears revert to his black mullet.  
  
"I don't mean to criticize you, but what I'm saying is that you need to bond with the others more. They're our team, we _all_ care for each other. Excluding the fact that the only people you actually talk to in the palace are me and Lance. It's unhealthy for you and the team, Keith." Shiro says as his eyebrows knit together.  
  
Keith relays his conversations and relies on the fact that Shiro was right, he begrudgingly nods as he unfolds his arms.  
  
"So promise me you'll put in some effort with communicating with the others. You don't have to do it by yourself, you have Lance and me." Shiro smiles.  
  
"I promise I'll talk to them more," Keith vows with seriously.  
  
Shiro's smile widens as the wrinkles on his forehead smoothed out, "Talk to who more?"  
  
"I promise I'll talk to every other person on this ship apart from Slav more," Keith promises.  
  
Shiro winces and adds, "Maybe Slav from time to time too. He might be lonely sometimes."   
  
"Why don't you talk to him then?" Keith smirks as Shiro looks away flustered.  
  
"He can be... _difficult_ to deal with at times." Shiro cringes into the distant, probably some memory related to the overly intelligent creature.  
  
Keith lets out a loud laugh, Shiro watching him with surprise then laughing equally as raucous. They watch each other with warm smiles.    
  
There's the sound of almost inaudible squeaks from the vents above, Keith glancing up to see Allura's mouse peeking down at them.  
  
"We should find the others..." Keith says sincerely, black orbs moving back to Shiro who wore a haughty smile.   


 


	13. each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful family.

Keith walks into the common room, the others lounging around. Keith's pillows from hours ago neglected on the floor. 

Pidge sits between Hunk and Lance, whispering something as they type and stop every few seconds to whisper furthermore. Lance and Hunk squish close to her as they smile and nod excitedly. 

Keith watches there interaction sheepishly, feeling like he's interfering. Shiro steps into the room with a grin, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder and giving his nervous brother a comforting squeeze. 

'You'll be okay,' Shiro mouths, walking off behind the three paladins as he greets them. 

Keith watches as Lance and Hunk say hello and continue leaning close to Pidge who shouts about personal space as they continue to type. Shiro leaning on the back of the sofa as he peeks over Pidge's head. 

Suddenly, Shiro is throwing his head back as he laughs his ass off. 

"SHIRO?!" Lance and Hunk screech.  
  
Pidge screaming at everyone, "Shut your asses before I kick you out."

Keith ends up bellowing out his own deep laugh at the group's boisterous behavior. They were acting so childish. Not like the space defenders they were expected to be, it was relieving to see in some way. 

Keith quickly covers his mouth embarrassedly as everyone turns to look at him, wide-eyed. 

"Dude," Hunk whispers to Lance in the now quiet room, "Keith laughed." 

It was Lance's turn to let out an obnoxious laugh, "He always laughs." 

Lance turns and smiles at Keith, Keith's heart pumping blood to his face. He crosses his arms as he watches the group from the distance, unsure of what to do. 

Shiro clears his throats with a smile lingering, "Right, Keith wanted to talk to everyone. I'll go get Coran and Allura." 

With a series of nods, Shiro leaves the room to find them. 

"So mullet, what'd you want to talk about?" Lance asks, spreading his arm out on his other side as he invites Keith to take a seat next to him. 

Keith happily accepts as he slides into the seat, smiling at Pidge and Hunk as he does so. Hoping the smile wasn't as awkward as he felt. 

"You wanted to talk?" Pidge says questioningly, shutting their laptop as they place it on their lap calmly. 

Hunk and Pidge lean forward on their legs to face Keith. Respectfully waiting for a response. 

Keith gulps nervously, "Let's wait for Coran and Allura first."

Lance intertwined their fingers, Keith glances at him and passes him a thankful smile. 

"I swear it's going to be about sex or you sucking Lance off," Pidge mutters as they watch their intimate display.

Lance whips their head to Pidge in pure horror as his face boils embarrassedly, "W-What? NO! Keith and I are pure I swear. We haven't even--" 

"Lance," Shiro's voice booming from the doorway as he catches onto the conversation appalled. Allura and Cotán following behind him with small smiles. 

"Hello Keith," Allura greets as she perches herself gracefully on the sofa opposite of him. 

Coran hums happily, nodding his head in Keith's direction as he seems to refrain from asking questions on Shiro's behalf. Keith smiles at everyone, making sure they were comfortable before he started talking. 

"Keith?" Shiro says gently as he bumps Keith's leg with his own.  
  
Keith takes in a breath, Lance giving him another strong squeeze as their fingers lock.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for my attitude," Keith glances at Shiro with a humble smile,  "I am aware that I'm a little more protective of Lance and I'm sorry if that's been bothersome," Lance squeaks as his eyes water proudly for his boyfriend's courage.  
  
"Apology accepted!" Hunk says with a grin, "Except, I want more time with Lance. It's true, you have been taking him away from us..."   
  
Keith smiles meekly as he apologizes, Hunk returns his thanks.  
  
"Did you and Lance talk about when Lance went into the healing pod?" Pidge asks, nudging her glasses up further with a quirk of their eyebrow.  
  
Keith gulps at her interrogating tone, palms sweating as he loosens his grip on Lance's, "Not really?" He looks at Lance with a faint blush of embarrassment   
  
Lance sympathizes with his boyfriend and turns to the group, "I mean, I know what the problem is already. I kinda picked all the pieces up and puzzle complete." He waves his free hand about as he explains.  
  
Keith stifles a chuckle, "I also kinda avoided the topic?" Keith squeaks with a cheeky grin,  
  
"Quiznak you should've seen him. He'd up and leave if I brought it up." Lance groans.  
  
Keith glares at his boyfriend, "No, you just kept touching me whilst you tried to bring up a touchy subject. You don't touch people while you talk about a sensitive topic, Lance."   
  
Lance lets go of Keith's hand as he imitates Keith, crossing his arms as he frowns. Keith clenches his fist, feeling anxiety creep up from the loss of contact. Lance leans against him with his back as a sly smile creeps onto his face. Keith sighs and turns back to the group as he folds his own arms.  
  
"So we get more Lance time?" Hunk confirms once more.  
  
"Yes, we all get more Lance time AND Keith time," Shiro replies as he side-eyes Keith.  
  
Keith nods seriously, "I'm going to make an effort to talk to _all_ of you. Not just Lance and Shiro."  
  
Shiro smiles as the group smiles at Keith appreciatively. Now, having Hunk's bright smile was enough to partially blind Keith so having 4 humans and 2 Alteans smiling at once. That was a bit too much.   
  
Keith leans back in his chair as he tenses when Allura raises her hand to speak.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" Keith straightens his posture slightly. Better something than nothing right?  
  
"If I may say, I don't quite _understand_ the cause of your behaviour recently?" Allura asks.  
  
Keith winces at having to explain, glancing at Shiro and Lance. Shiro shakes his head as Lance turns his head away and whistles softly. Keith sighs, realizing he couldn't rely on anyone. No- he could rely on one person. That person was himself.  
  
"Allura, I've been acting up because of my Galran side. As you're aware, I'm half-Galran? I think so at least, but certain things trigger it. Like lack of sleep. I went over a couple things with Kolivan and that was the main thing we figured out." Keith sucks in his breath when Allura narrows her eyes at him, mouth set in a thin line as her beautiful eyes observe him, "So while Lance almost _died_ ," Keith's voice cracks, "My sleeping schedule got further out of hand."   
  
"I was wondering my boy, I told you to quickly 'fix' the problem, shall I say? But, is there a specific form you find more comfortable?" Coran pipes as eyes shift onto him, Allura still watching Keith as she handles the information quietly.  
  
Keith thinks about the sudden question, "Um, well being human was what I've lived my whole life? But when I was Galran-"  
  
" A kitty," Lance interrupts.  
  
Keith clears his throat as he says his words louder, "But when I was _Galran_ , my body was less tense and like, it was better?" Keith's tone turning into a question as his eyes glance up, thinking of how to word it better.  
  
"So you're saying that when you were in your Galran form your body felt like it was natural and easier to function," Shiro says.  
  
Keith nods, returning his gaze to the group.  
  
"But the tail? Shiro told me that you said it hurt when it was developing. Where is it now? And weren't you struggling to sit because of it?" Pidge fires.  
  
"Um, Kolivan said it'd take some time to get used to it, and I'd need to learn how to control my tail as well. Kind of my own special training I guess. And my tail is still there but it's _folded_ itself in a way, I can't really explain." Keith scratches his biceps, arms still folded.  
  
"Cool," Pidge smiles, and Keith lets out a relieved breath.  
  
The group is silent for a while, Keith taking in a few breaths as his heart calms down. Temporarily. His heart rate already picking up faster again as he sees a fragile hand lift. Everyone watches carefully, anxious about the princess' response.  
  
Keith nods.  
  
"I trust you," Allura starts slowly, "I am startled that you can now take the form of a Galran but I still trust you nonetheless. I understand that if you're more comfortable in that form, you may proceed to use it without any worries. You may be Galran but you weren't the one that destroyed my home, planet, and people. You are Keith, the Red Paladin. I'm very pleased to have you on the team. No, I'm glad that you are one of my new family."  
  
Everyone lets out a loud cheer, Keith shrinking into the sofa as his heart thumps loudly in his ears.   
  
"GROUP HUG!" Hunk shrieks, toppling Lance over in the rush to get to Keith who now sat there eyes wide.  
  
"W-Wait!" Keith rushes, realizing he hadn't even said the one most important thing.  
  
Hunk freezes, eyes squinting slightly in confusion as his hands drop to his side.  
  
"I-I trust you all. I trust Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran. I even trust Slav and the mice. And I'm glad to be on this team too." Keith stutters as he puts on an earnest expression to hide his distress.  
  
Lance turns back to his boyfriend with a pout, and at full speed, he's  tackling him into an embrace as he shouts, "WE'RE A FAMILY, MULLET!"    
  
"GROUP HUG!" Hunk shrieks again as he grabs the two off the sofa into a tight hug.  
  
Pidge squawks as their flailing limbs get caught into the hug. Allura, Coran, and Shiro securing the group hug with each a chortle of their own.  
  
"By the way, if we're a family then you and Keith would be incest."  
  
Everyone parts, from Pidge's comment. Faces appalled, disappointed and perplexed. Lance already back to retorting rashly. Their banter continuing as usual. Allura and Coran questioning the newfound word as Shiro tries his best to avoid it.   
  
Keith smiles at his family, their bond stronger than ever. His team passes him grins of their own, the feeling of being valid and loved manifesting itself into the family.  
  
Everything crashing into him like waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! this was my first book on ao3 and i hope you enjoyed. honestly surprised at the amount of hits i got within a day.
> 
> anyways, kudos are much appreciated and thank you for reading once more! i'll write more soon, but school's started and i may be out of commission for a while. comment if you spot anything grammatically incorrect or if you're confused!! i want to make sure you understand the rhythm of their story and such. thanks once more!
> 
> -ant


	14. notes from moi

so, i'm probably going to start more stories like this in a way? i was writing this for myself at first then you lovely people read it and i was just motivated to finish this for both you and myself. i'm suuuper glad i finished this book with appreciation in a way? like, i appreciate how the story came out? i will be editing through it over time, adding and cutting out bits and bobs so that i can actually obtain a story which i can call mine and love it from the bottom of my heart. yes i do love it now, but i feel like i could make it better. you get me?

anyways, i was trying to focus it on keith and lance? project the story between those two helping each other as it shows their selflessness. i wanted to show that they loved each other but i also just wanted to torture them because i'm me. i do apologise though lol, don't kill me. anyhow, i liked how the dynamic played out between keith and lance, and how it affected the team? i've always loved stories that showed the impact of ones actions on others? i wanted to show them so enwrapped in their own life that they didn't notice what had been going on around them. "to show how love is strong when it can be" in a way?

i'm just quite unhappy with some forgotten information, as i typed it then backspaced and when i came back i wished i didn't remove the information. i have horrible memory so then it i can't type it again and mope for a few minutes and change the story's course. i had a friend who actually played- no still plays- a huge role in my love for creative writing. i'm not sure on whether she'll read this or catch up to this point but if she does; "hey nips, thanks for keeping my motivation levels high and being there for me when they were low. thanks for actually introducing me to voltron from the start and thanks for introducing me to overwatch lmao. you're one of my greatest friends (practically sisters) and i hope you'll be the same ironic ass you are right now till my deathbed."

and to all my readers, thank you so much for reading and thank you so so much for leaving kudos or comments! i'm always happy to see them. so, until next time!

-ant  
  
P.S my freshly made tumblr is called frolicking-fourmi c: 


End file.
